


【纺夏】机器人会有味觉吗？

by inlandimpire



Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [8]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlandimpire/pseuds/inlandimpire
Summary: 纺想品尝夏目的味道
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Series: 机械纺和魔法师夏目 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150691





	【纺夏】机器人会有味觉吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 机械纺和魔法师夏目系列

夏目正在吃麻婆豆腐，纺伸出手指。  
“等一下，嘴角沾上了。”  
然后若无其事地把指尖的辣椒放进嘴里。  
虽然经常被夏目抓住接吻，纺作为机器人并没有味觉。每次都是夏目肆意地舔舐，搜刮他自己设定的纺嘴里的甜蜜。

但是辣味不一样，辣味实际上是对舌头的灼烧感产生的。

自从夏目开启纺的痛觉系统以后，纺总是有意无意追求微小的疼痛感，仿佛这样的感觉能够与夏目产生联系从而带来微小的幸福感。  
由于纺的血液被夏目设置成了伯爵茶带有的佛手柑的香气。夏目察觉到了纺有意无意地自残行为，并且严厉地阻止了他。

辣味在机器人嘴里扩散开来，让他产生了一种自己有了味觉的错觉。

人类具有味觉，纺的大脑里存储着这样的信息，他平时是通过观察夏目的表情来确定夏目对于口味的喜好的。夏目热衷于与纺接吻，让他确定自己嘴唇一定很美味。

“我想品尝…夏目君的味道。”纺提出要求。  
“嗯？？？”面对机器人直白的要求，以及麻婆豆腐的辣味带来的热度，夏目不由得脸红了。  
“就像夏目君平时品尝我一样。”

记忆中机器人并不存在味觉，对于这个要求夏目也产生了好奇心。  
“嗯……”吻上了纺的嘴唇。  
嘴唇贴上嘴唇，辣味在嘴唇上涂抹。  
“还想要……更多。”  
纺的舌头迫不及待地伸了进来，接触到了夏目嘴里更多的辣味，细小的灼烧感刺激了机器人的痛觉。

纺学着夏目平时的动作，吸吮、吞咽、啃咬、舔舐，夏目被吻得差点缺氧，对于纺的主动又觉得非常受用，他感觉自己下半身硬了起来。

纺的手臂不知不觉已经环住了夏目，“等一下…”，为了占据主动权，夏目干脆面对面坐在了纺的腿上，自己褪下碍事的衣物，抓住纺的手让他抚慰渐渐抬头的性器。

感受到夏目的欲望，纺红着脸抬起了头。“对不起，夏目君太美味了，我只顾着自己品尝。”  
“我会好好感谢夏目君的。”  
“嗯……要去房间那头拿润滑剂。”  
“现在不想跟夏目君分开。”  
“抓紧我。”纺干脆抱起夏目穿过了房间，又回到了沙发上。

夏目帮纺脱下了衣物，双腿岔开坐在纺的大腿上，抱着纺的脖子继续刚才的吻。纺用润滑剂沾湿了双手，一只手慢慢地帮夏目扩张后穴，一只手抚慰着夏目的前端。

“差不多……可以了。”  
夏目坐上纺的性器，缓缓挪动，自己深深浅浅抽插。纺配合着时不时往上顶弄，一只手继续套弄夏目的阴茎，另外一只手在夏目的背上轻轻抚摩。

夏目高潮的时候，指甲刺破了纺的皮肤，机器人甚至感觉到一阵战栗。夏目嘴里的辣味被纺的香甜味稀释了，但还是留下淡淡的灼烧感。  
“和我一起——品尝命运果实吧。”


End file.
